Some household appliances, such as dishwashers, refrigerators, and ovens, have multiple closure elements, such as pivoting doors and sliding drawer fronts, that selectively close chambers, such as a refrigerator chamber, a freezer chamber, a dish treating chamber, and an oven cavity. Operative devices, examples of which include user interfaces/control panels, displays, and lights, mounted to one of the closure elements can require a supply of power and/or data communication.